


These Eyes Are Filled With Envy

by nationalnobody



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cashton, M/M, Semi-angry sex, Smut, jealous!ashton, they do the frick frack ayy B)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationalnobody/pseuds/nationalnobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would have been slightly okay, Ashton tells himself, if they didn't flirt, or sit close to each other...or just converse really; but they did and it made Ashton want to punch a hole right through the dry wall. </p><p>((In which Ashton gets jealous and angry and Calum has to pay the price for it, never mind the fact that he enjoys it immensely))</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Eyes Are Filled With Envy

**Author's Note:**

> I'll show myself out.

Ashton liked to believe he wasn't _that_ much of a jealous person but sometimes, his uglier side did rear itself and when it did, it was bad, like really bad.

All day he had been forced to watch this stupid boy flirt with Calum and to his dismay and ever growing anger, Calum was flirting back. Well that was what it looked like to Ashton anyway.

His art professor _must_ have known. That fucker just went ahead and paired Calum off with some random person when he _knew_ that Ashton wanted to be paired with him. Ashton _always_ paired with Calum. Why couldn’t he have gotten paired with Calum? That guy was so lucky, he didn’t even realise it.

So now, Ashton had to live with the fact that for the next two weeks that boy would be near Calum every single day working on a bloody _modelling_ project. _No,_ it couldn’t have been painting or sketches, it _had_ to be modelling of all the things _._  

It would have been slightly okay, Ashton tells himself, if they didn't flirt, or sit close to each other...or just converse really; but they did and it made Ashton want to punch a hole through the dry wall.

A few hours later and Ashton was sat in his and Calum's room, watching that boy, Jake, as he spoke to Calum. _No_ , he wasn’t being ‘creepy’. _Not at all._ Jake was all smiles and rainbows and it kind of made Ashton want to maybe rip his face off.

Ashton continued to pretend that he was looking at something on his phone but all the while he was intently listening in on their conversation.

"You're really good at this, so natural! Have you ever considered being a model like as a job?" Jake said, voice all flirty and eyes all dirty.

Ashton grit his teeth, this _had_ to be a joke.

Calum let out a small laugh, "I'm not _that_ good and what, no way. Thank you though Jake."

The way Calum had said his name, using that tone, the tone that should have only ever been used for Ashton. It made the blonde's heart break a little but overall it just made him angrier. Today was just not a good day.

Not to mention the fact that his jaw was beginning to hurt from how hard he had been clenching it.

"Pup, it's a little cramped in here...Maybe we should head to the library?"

What. The. Fuck.

_What the actual fuck._

That was it. That was the final straw.

Ashton immediately stood up and walked over to Jake, pulling him to his feet by his collar.

"Get the fuck out of this room."

Calum sat there, confused but seemingly ready to defend his new _friend_. Ashton wouldn't allow it.

Jake tried scrambling away from Ashton but the drummer's grip was too strong. He dragged the boy towards the door, opened it, and threw him out.

"Don't fucking come back." With that he slammed the door shut and locked it before turning to Calum.

"Ash, what the Hell?" Ashton ignored him and instead pushed him back onto the carpeted floor of their room, shoving Calum’s camera to the side.

Ashton placed his hands on either side of Calum's face and heatedly stared down at him.

"You knew, you fucking _knew_. He was all over you and you fucking let it happen. He called you _pup_ for fuck's sake, that's _my_ name for you." Ashton growled out, anger continuing to bubble up inside of him.

"I-I didn't mean to Ash! Honest, I wasn't even flirting with him!"

Ashton let out a huff of mock laughter, "Of course you weren't. Why don't you go get him to fuck you instead? Let him be your boyfriend of four years."

Calum shot forward and pressed his lips to Ashton's, taking the older boy by surprise.

Ashton soon regained control of the kiss and all but shoved his tongue into Calum's mouth, mapping out the area.

His hand was beginning to trail down Calum's front until it reached his clothed cock. When his hand brushed past, Calum let out a peculiar sound, something that was a mix between a mewl and a moan.

Suddenly, he pulled away causing Calum to groan beneath him.

"Strip." Ashton basically demanded, he was still upset and he believed he deserved at least this much.

Calum stumbled to his feet, nodding, before slowly pulling his shirt off. Hands gripping the back collar of his shirt as they tugged upwards, his lean back and toned stomach gradually being revealed.  
  
Ashton thought, absentmindedly, that Calum _really_ knew how to be a tease.

The shirt was thrown to the floor as Calum began to unzip his pants, cheeks red. He decided then and there that there wasn't really a sexy way to remove skinny jeans, so instead he was forced to sort of hastily pull them down all in one go and hope he wouldn’t trip over himself.

Ashton was sitting upright when Calum settled himself onto his lap, he held back a groan.

"I don’t want any other guy. I only want _you_ to fuck me, so please, just do it." His was breathy and there was no way Ashton could say no to such a request.

He bit down lightly on Calum's neck and began to suck, eliciting low moans from the younger boy.

Calum's hands went straight to tugging off Ashton's shirt, which the older allowed, before skimming his hand across the vast expanse of taut muscle.

Ashton was so fucking hot; Calum thinks that the blonde isn't even aware of just how attractive he is.

His thoughts were interrupted as a hand began palming him through his boxers. Calum let out a whimper as the hand pulled away, "Don't worry your pretty little face. There's _so_ much more to come." Ashton whispered and fuck, Calum could have just come right there.

He watched as Ashton moved away and removed his clothes, tossing them everywhere. It would be such a drag to find them in the morning, Calum half-thinks, he can't really concentrate though, not with the way Ashton’s smirking at him.

Calum really wants to touch himself right now but he knows if he does Ashton will punish him and he doesn't want that. Well, he wants it a little but that's beside the point.

Ashton pressed his lips to Calum's once again, though this time it was a hungrier, more dominating kiss. Tongues and teeth clashed, it seemed like all of Ashton's pent up anger was pouring out into the kiss. Calum thought it was _hot._

His arms encircled the blonde's neck and by the end of the kiss, both boys were a panting mess. Ashton continued to feel Calum up, the Kiwi was nearly on the verge of tears. "Stop teasing! Please!" He cried out as Ashton gripped his painfully hard cock.

The blonde nodded and stood to his feet before heading to the bathroom to retrieve what he needed. He could hear Calum whining where he left him and the noises were going straight to his cock.

He rifled through the bathroom cabinet until he finally found what he was looking for. When he walked back into the room,  he was pleasantly surprised to find that Calum was now stark naked, like himself, and literally _throbbing_.

Ashton looked down at the other boy with eyes that were now glazed over, he looked as if he was holding back an animalistic urge of some sort.

Calum hoped he would act on it. He craned his head up in order to kiss his boyfriend again before laying back down.

Ashton pumped his own cock as well as Calum's a few times before pulling back a few moments later and generously coating his fingers with lube.

Calum bit his lip in anticipation as he watched Ashton. This was going to be _so_ good.

All at once, Ashton had positioned Calum's legs over his shoulders. Calum couldn't help but grin up at Ashton who was now inching his fingers closer to the place Calum so desperately wanted them to be.

Even if Ashton had been angry, maybe he still was, he didn't hesitate to ask Calum for his permission, though it was obvious what Calum's answer would be. Calum thought that it was absolutely sweet, _Ashton_ was absolutely sweet.

"Fuck me, hard." That was all the confirmation Ashton needed.

Calum squirmed little as he felt Ashton's finger move in and out of him. Just like every other time though, the foreign and uneasy feeling soon turned into a euphoric one.

He moaned out something akin to Ashton's name as the other began to stretch him. Calum nearly let out a shout as Ashton's fingers brushed past a certain bundle of nerves.

The look on Ashton's face as he pulled his fingers out was anything but innocent and Calum let out a small groan at the mere sight of it. This boy would be the death of him.

"What do you want?" He asked, his breathing was quite controlled given the situation they were in. Calum whined and mumbled out a 'please'.

Ashton didn't make a move to do anything, only spoke softly, "Please don't leave me. You really don't know how much you mean to me. It kills me to see you like that with other people…" His voice held such a vulnerable expression, it made Calum want to hug him for the rest of his life.

He couldn't do that however and so he settled for throwing his arms around Ashton's neck instead, hugging him. "You know I'd never do that. I love you and please, for the love of God will you just please fuck me already?! With your cock, not your fingers; as big as they are, they're just not enough, not as satisfying." Calum's voice was coated with a seductiveness he didn't even know he possessed and Ashton let the sound of his words go straight to his cock because damn, that boy really knew how to get him going.

Hastily, Ashton lubed and positioned himself. He swooped down for a kiss and in the midst of it all, thrust into Calum.

The black haired boy let out a cry which was swallowed up by the mouth that was covering his own. His hands had Ashton's shoulders in a death grip, his knuckles beginning to turn a pale white.

After Ashton deemed that Calum was accustomed to the intrusion, he slowly began to move his hips. If Calum's moans were anything to go by, Ashton was doing a pretty good job so far.

Each thrust became faster and harder as Ashton aimed to hit the spot that made the boy scream in utter euphoric pleasure.

Calum arched off the floor with a breathless incoherent shout. Ashton abruptly grabbed Calum's cock and began to pump in pace with the thrusts and Calum felt as if he were feeling everywhere. _Everything_ was on fire.

"A-Ash! Fuck, I'm-" His sentence died out as he let out a lewd moan, panting breathlessly as his back hit the floor, he didn't even remember when he'd gone up but him coming down was an indication of that.

Ashton continued to thrust into the boy below him, muttering a 'to hell with it' as he began sucking hard on Calum's neck.

People needed to know that Calum was _his_ and his alone. Only _he_ was allowed to see this side of Calum. Only him, nobody else.

He felt Calum writhing underneath him as he came. Ashton was left panting for breath, repeating Calum’s name in hushed whispers, as he felt Calum's walls clamp down on him, heat surrounding him.

Somewhat reluctantly he pulled out and laid beside Calum. Wrapping an arm around the Kiwi, he brought the boy closer to himself.

"I think…I think you should get jealous more often." Calum mumbled as he let his high wash over him.

"You're such an idiot, don’t even try. I love you." Ashton spoke as he moved even closer to Calum, ruffling the other boy's hair affectionately.

"I love you too." Calum said in reply as a smile graced his features. He was definitely going to try and make Ashton jealous sometime soon.

 _He might kill me next time though_ , he thought to himself with a little inaudible chuckle but he would worry about that another time because all he could acutely focus on right now was Ashton.

Ashton, warmth and a feeling of utter gratification. He sincerely hoped this feeling would never end...

**Author's Note:**

> As you might have noted, I'm not too good at writing smut, oh well.
> 
> ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ kik me if you want: shmu.


End file.
